Woah!
by harrypottergeekychick16
Summary: Its a story about Artemis returns to the Cave with some drama. Manly Wally and Artemis but there are others in here too. I kind of changed it up well it's involving Lian so you're gonna have to find out. My finals around corner so might go days without updating but weekends I'll try my hardest.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own YJ**

**(Artemis P.O.V.)**

So today felt like a great day to stop by the Cave. I haven't been there every since the day I decided to quit the hero gig. I missed all of them Megan, Conner, BirdBoy, and Gar. I would have said Aqualad but he left a couple years before I did. I still remember the argument he had with us. As in us I was saying Wally, Dick, and me.

_"She's gone, sorry Kaldur'ahm," Wally mumbled._

_"She's gone! WHAT IF ARTEMIS WAS JUST GONE!" Kaldur yelled._

_"Listen she died on accident not on purpose! And if you ever bring up Artemis dying I will fry you fishy a-" Wally yelled before I interrupted._

_"It was my fault Kaldur, I shouldn't have got in the way," I mumbled._

_"That wont bring her back! You stupid land lover!" he hollered._

_" Listen it was my call anyway, so if you're mad at anyone it should be me! Like goddamn I wasn't thinking, I knew that Artemis was going to stay focusing on her opponent. Plus it looked like Tula was going to lose and die anyway!" Dick yelled from the corner of the room._

_"With that note I'm done!" Kaldur yelled, while storming out._

After that we became more and more careless. The day Wally and I applied for college, was weird. We never really talked about I, but I couldn't keep up with this fact of knowing I might die just like Tula one day. I was siting in my room, going through old things with my mom; until Wally showed up with a stack of papers.

_"HELLO AND HEYY ARTY!" he yelled dashing in my room and laying on Jade's old bed. _

_"Well dear, I might leave so you to can talk," My mom said while leaving._

_"Wally, what do you want?"_

_"I don't want to be doing this hero gig forever, and I can you want to either. So I found a bunch of colleges closer home, you could still visit your mom," he cheered._

_"Wally, I don't know."_

_"PLEASE!" he begged._

Soon I gave in and we spent the whole day applying for schools. Soon we both got accepted to Stanford, luckily we both had private accounts. Mine wasn't so heavy as his but we made it. That's what I've doing, we quit right before our freshmen year started, but luckly we have a friend with super strength (Conner)to help us move in. Today I just wanted to see everyone again that, and Zatanna had needed to see me like now. So I walk into the Cave everything is basically the same, minus the new recuits shit everywhere. I walk into the kitchen to see Conner and Megan hanging out.

"So you finally returned!" Megan cheered.

"No for that long," I mumble.

"Where's Wally?" Conner grumbled.

"He'll be here soon, he had a paper to do."

"Oh, on what?" they both asked.

"He wouldn't tell me, sorry guys," I replied.

"Wow, you actually showed!" I heard a voice say.

I turned around to see Zee and Dick. Dick looked at me then began to study me like I was some type of experiment. Zee began doing the exact same thing. I began to get pissed off.

"WHAT!?" I roared.

"Where's Wally?" they both asked in unison.

"He is-"

I got interrupted by a gust of wind flowing past me. Then the figure ran around me then swiftly rested their hands on my waist. I turned around to noticed it was Wally, he hand his paper in my face with a big grin on his face. He then held me in a tight embrace, i was about to lean in to kiss until i relized we're at the Cave. Zee and Dick were giving us a dumb smirk.

"So, I see you two are still very active hmm?" Dick laughed.

"Like geeze you two go get a room or a apartment!" Zee joked.

I turned bright red, then I heard a cry. It sounded like a baby. I started searching the house until I can across my room. The door was locked, which is extremely odd. At the exact sametime i was about to open my old room, the door opened at I saw Jade!


	2. Chapter 2

**(Artemis P.O.V.) **

It was Jade! She was caring a baby with her. I was speechless, this never happens to me. Soon I saw the rest of the guys were behind me.

"Arty, babe why is your sister?" Wally asked confused.

"I..UH..JA.." I stammered.

"So, your speechless to your own sister. Ouch! That actually hurts Artemis," Jade laughed.

There was this awkward silence until, Jade's baby started crying again.

"Shh Lian," Jade whispered.

"YOU GAVE HER MY MIDDLE NAME JADE! LIKE WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! FIRST YOU APPREAR OUT OF NOWHERE, NOW YOU HAVE A GODDAMMN BABY WHICH BY THE WAY IS NAMED AFTER ME! WE HAVENT TALKED SICE OUR FINALLY BATTLE WHEN I WAS FUCKING FIFTHTEEN!" I screamed out.

By now everyone was gone but Wally. He grabbed my hand trying to calm me down, but it was to late. This women has plucked my last nerve. I was about to slap her when Lian started crying. Wally walked me into my old room , and Jade followed. Soon laid Lian down for a nap, which mean we had to leave. We all gathered in the living room. Megan and Connor we already snuggled up on one of the couches. Zee and Dick sat down on the oppsite side of the lovely couple. While Wally wanted us to sit down, but I persuded him to stand with me. He only wanted me sit so if I went into a rage her could hold me down, I'm not that dumb. Jade sat in a nearby chair, all eyes on her, mine manly.

"I know it looks pretty weird for me to be hanging out with you freaks, but I came here in the hopes of finding out which one was on my side," she laughed.

"You think this is funny, huh? If you didn't have a baby in your arms back there I would have dealt with you, Dad's way," I voiced.

"But who always won, that little punishment. I swear you would think after I scared behind your ear you would stop challenging me," she shot back.

She stood up and I got in my fighting stance. The room became very quiet very quick. She raised her fist and two seconds before she punched me in the face, Wally jumped in and held her fist in his hand. He pushed it away and began guiding us to the zeta-tube. Just right before we were about to leave the alarm system went off. SHIT! I can't stay here any longer then I had too. I slid on the wall and rested my head in my hands. Wally came and sat down with me, her rapped me in his arms. For awhile we stayed like this until everyone found us, including Jade. She just laughed at us, we stood up quickly before everyone else could join in.

"Jade, you already know who was on your side ok?" Wally snarled.

"Well, comes to find that Red wasn't the only one sadly," Jade smirked.

"Well, Jade maybe it was Aqualad hint he isn't here anymore," he shot back.

"Listen Kid Jackass I wanna know right now!" Jade yelled while reaching for her knives.

"It was me," Megan whispered.

"What?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"SIKE!" Megan laughed.

I noticed that Zee and Dick were gone. I hope they aren't you know doing it, well not that it wouldn't be the first time they got caught. I got up and went into the nearest bathroom, I splashed water on my face. I felt gentle hands on my shoulders. It was Wally. He used his hands to wipe away the water that dripped on my face. He hugged me tightly, until I felt someone else in the room. I looked around and saw messy jet black hair and dark grey eyes staring at us.

"Listen Arty, you should listen to her before you both end up fighting to the death," he whispered.

He left the room and there stood Artemis Lian Crock and Jade Nguyen face to face.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Jade P.O.V)**

I stood face to face with my baby sister. The sister that begged for me to take her with me thirteen years ago, I heard her crying for me. I wanted to go back and get her but it was to late. I saw him training her to be like me it makes me sick. Now she has grown from being a helpless little girl to a strong beautiful young women. She's in college with her idiotic ex-superhero boyfriend. I can see them both in a few years married, if she wants to be. Red and I got married one bad night after he saved my ass and we got drunk. The end. But also what Artemis doesn't understand just because we haven't physical spoke in like five years, I have been watching her like a hawk. I named my damn daughter after her for a reason! I came here as a quest for Roy to let him know that he wasn't the only traitor on this 'Team'. Now we stood a bathroom, I could tell she was ready to kill me. But before I even made my way Kid Jackass helped pave the road for me.

"Sis, I came here for Roy ok?" I mumbled.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you name your little girl after me? Was it kind of like a redo for you fucking up my childhood? Was it so you could never leave her, like you left me?!" she yelled.

"Sis I-"

"YOU WHAT!? I WAS SEVEN! I WAS STUCK WITH A MAD MAN UNTIL MOM GOT OUT! I USE TO HOPE THAT YOU'LL COME BACK FOR ME, BUT YOU NEVER DID! I CRIED SO FUCKING MUCH AND YOU KNOW WHAT DAD WOULD DO?"

"Beat you," I said finishing her sentence.

"You damn right!"

She was in tears now. I leaned in to help her but she pushed me away. She use to stay by my side even would dad would get mad at me, she tried to protect me. After all that I left her when I had chance. She was a hero back then, soon became one as a teen then left as a young adult. Wally ran in and tried to pull her out but she even pushed him away!

"Listen to me! I tried to come get you but you have already moved on! I named my daughter after you because you are a strong person! Not for a redo on sisterhood I ditched! Damn just because you grew up didn't mean I wasn't watching you, I always kept tabs on you and I still do. You make me wish I was half as strong as you, when you stood up to dad Art I was so proud! Don't turn your back on me when I need you the most." I hollered.

"Jade, I'll help you find this douche but don't expect me to feel any type of pity. Manly towards you."

We walked out into the living room, everyone was back to their normal stance. Artemis looked relived, maybe she was holding in all that stress and finally released it all. I put her through hell I'll admit that. But until I find the other little fuck I'm not going anywhere. Even if they all want to fight, kill, or torture me I don't care. I promised to people Lian and Red to find out who was in on it. They want to blame FishBoy because he isn't here to defend his self but I can already since who the little traitors were. Maybe it was one of them or hell the both of them. My suspects are Zatanna Zetara and Richard Grayson. They both keep running off somewhere. SHIT LIAN! I run back into Artemis's old room and find her still sound asleep in Art's old soccer blanket. She reminds me of Art when she was born, unstable, and a cry baby! She can cry for hours like oh my god shut the fuck up! I don't really say that ok. Well, I mumble it but I don't yell it. My mom found out I was prego when she caught me running a well going into labor. That was an odd reunion but hell what are you gonna do? I come out of the room to find the martian and wanna be superman arguing. It sounded like this:

"I have to tell them before its gets to late!" green chick whispered.

"Why, they know something that we don't so this can be our secret," superlad whispered.

"Connor, if we knew I could deliver twenty little super babies, I wouldn't have had sex with you!"

"Sorry!"

"Hello Megan! I'm going into labor!" her voice changed into a deep dark deathly voice.

Soon I ran into the living room, finding my sister and her boyfriend talking in a whisper so low it was scary.

"Guys! Green Chick is going into labor and twenty little green balls of shit is going to come! Oh and Superlad is that dad!" I yelled.

They got up and dashed into the hallway; saw it was true. Once again my two suspects were nowhere to be found.

"RAWRRRRR!" the hellish voiced yelled.

Soon twenty little super shit balls came out. They began to crack open! Oh Lian!


	4. Chapter 4

**(Wally P.O.V)**

I notice that Arty isn't around. CRASH! The sound of breaking glass! I run into the back the Cave; when suddenly the Cave starts to collapse! I see a figure holding a little ball so it looks! Dust starts to fill the air.

"Arty!" I cry out.

I see Jade coming my way. I snag her on her dress to get her attention. She looks back and I see fear in her eyes.

"You better -_cough- _help me find -_cough- _Artemis!" I yelled.

"Fine Kid Jackass!" She slithered.

We begin to look through all the dust until be stumble across two figures. One looked to be shielding the other. Soon the bigger figure looked up and it was ARTY! She was protecting Lian with her body from the rumble and dust. She got up and carried Lian to a little underground storage room that the Cave had. That's where I found Zee, Dick, Connor, and Roy(?). She laid Lian down over one of her old jackets. She stood up against the wall and slowly slide down. Arty began to cry, I sit down and begin to comfort her. But what happened? Jade starts to walk to Lian but the little baby isn't moving at all.

"Jade, she's dead," Artemis cried out.

Jade whipped her head around so fast. She began stomping towards Artemis, with one of her knives in her hand. She picks Arty up and holds the knife to her neck, I get up but Arty gestures me to stay down. Now everyone is looking at them...again.

"HOW DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Jade hollered.

"Since when is it my job to watch your kid," Artemis mumbles.

"YOU BITCH!"

"Am I? Am I really? I tried to save her, but she was already losing oxygen when I got there Jade. If I was truly a bitch I would have just left her ,but did I? No, I risked my own life for your offspring." Artemis mumbled.

"You did what?" Jade asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I even tried C.P.R. but it didn't work. So before you go around cussing at me think twice ok?" Artemis said pulling Jade into a hug.

I began to wonder how are we gonna leave. I wonder how Megan is doing deliver giant egg boogers. I wonder how Artemis felt on the inside seeing someone die in front of her after she tried to save the person. I notice Artemis go back into the collapsed Cave, she starts running until she stops in her old room. She picks up these to photo's on of Her mom and herself. Then it's after our first date, we felt so happy that day. It was like we just kicked so big monsters ass or something. I asked her to go see _Harry Potter : Order of the Phoenix _and see loved it.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So this is really over."

"What?"

"The Cave not us! But yeah so many memories," I mumbled turning red.

"Yeah, remember after new years and Dick kept trying to shove us together, then we shoved him into a dumbster," she laughed.

"Or, on your birthday your mom tried to throw you a surprise party, then you flipped your wig and kicked Oliver in the face," I laughed.

"Oh, yeah Dinah was pissed!" she chuckled.

"Or when Kaldur... nevermind. Let's grab some stuff and head back to the storage room," I said while grabbing her hand.

Soon we headed back to the room and we saw everyone covering Lian. Then Roy sat up and began to speak these terrible words.

"I know who was on my side it was..."

**A/N GUESS! Sorry I've been off just exams! Grrrr damn test!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This might be the last one.**

**(Artemis P.O.V.)**

So Roy began to speak those terrible words; if he truly knows that traitor I might go all Jade on their ass. The Team and I have thought we were done with this "secret helper" crap. GUESS I WAS WRONG! Wally stood there ready to hear the terrible news; while Zee and everyone else but Jade was shaking in their seats. I just saw my niece die, my friend just had twenty little hellish green bloobs.

"It was Megan," Roy mutter.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"My best friend!" I yelled.

"My lover!" Connor cried.

I began to collapse due to shock of this terrible news. Megan out of all people, why her? She was there for all of us in many different ways. Zee, when her and Dick broke up. Wally, when he failed his final exam in his 10th year. Dick, getting over that fact that he screwed up things with Zee. Connor, over the fact he was a clone and not fully super. Me, she became the sister I always wanted. Then she walked in looking so sad.

"GUYS THEIR DEAD!" Megan yelled running over to Connor.

He brushed her off and moved over to Dick and Zee. Then Jade leaped up with one of her knives going for Megan's face! When suddenly Roy shot an arrow that explodes into thick fog.

"RED WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Jade yelled full of rage.

"You, can't kill her just to get revenge that won't bring Lian back," Roy said.

Then it was my turn! I jumped up fist bawled up nice and tight. My fist slammed right in that Megan's face. Yellow goo came from her nose, but that was just the beginning. I began pounding my fist into her face over and over, until two sets of arms came and pulled me off. Why are they pulling me off!? She destroyed the Cave, killed Lian someone I wanted to get to know and more. But it's ok!

"GET THE HELL OFF ME! WALLY AND DICK LET ME GO! NOW!" I shouted.

"We can't!" Dick yelled.

"Sorry babe!" Wally whispered in my ear.

"_EKIRTSEIRF_!" Zee yelled.

Soon fireballs appeared and began landing around Megan, I knocked off the boys and jumped in the way to save Megan. Just because she was evil, doesn't mean she needs to die. Soon, Zee stops seeing that I'm getting in the way. She then runs off while opening an entrance for us. Jade, Roy, and a dead Lian escapes. Dick leaves to follow her, now it's just Wally, Connor, Megan and I. Megan slowly starts to get, she then reaches for my burn marks on my lower left side and back.

"Artemis, you didn't have to stop her."

I brush of her hand, then move closer to the open entrance.

"I'm not my father, I only saved you so I wouldn't have that on my plate," I said coldly.

"Still thank you."

"Don't thank me," I said coldly walking through the opening. I could hear Wally's feet coming after me. We walked to my mom's house.

* * *

I did the secret knock my mom made up when I eleven. She opens the door and I see her. She's getting old man! But that doesn't bother me much, she still looks just about the same. I vistit her almost every weekend, at first it started off as a promise but soon it turned into I want to. She gestured us the come in, she already had a pot of tea on the stove, just like the old days.

"Artemis dear, you are usually alone so what so important that Wally's here?" she asked.

"Mom nothing just he was already with me," I said bumping into the counter. "Ouch!" I yelled.

"Wallace what did you do to my đứa bé **(baby in Vietnamese)**!" My mother yelled.

Wally stopped stuffing his face with my moms food and whipped his head around.

"Notfum!" He cried out while having food fly out his mouth.

"Mom, its nothing!" I yelled.

"Nothing, I'll be the judge of that. Come on lift up the shirt!" She ordered.

"No mom!" I protested.

"Wally has seen you shirtless before and so have I!" She yelled.

That's when I lifted my shirt, and there laid seven purplish red marks where on my sides and back. Two laid on my back three on my left side and two more on my right side. My mom went into the bathroom and came back on with some alcohol. She dripped drops on my sides. They burned so bad. But she would hit me if I screamed so I just laid there in pain for a while.

"Mom, you done yet!" I whined.

"WOAH BABE YOU BURN MARKS LOOK LIKE LITTLE OVALS FULL OF HELL!" Wally yell full of excitement.

"Watch your mouth Wallace!" My mom snapped. "Also almost, so what happened?"

"We had a team reunion," I mumbled.

"And?"

"Lian died, I tried to save her but it failed. Megan you know green chick she was evil mom. That's it."

"Oh, dear I'm sorry."

"It's ok, don't worry."

* * *

After that it was silent until we left. When we finally arrived home, Zeus pounces on Wally. I flop on the couch and feel someone staring at me from above. I open my eyes and see its Baywatch. He lays his paper down then runs to the farthest pizza shop for dinner. I pull up his paper and it says:

_Why are you how you are today?_

_Well, if you must know why I'm this awesome I'll tell you. It all happened when I met this very important person, at first we hated each other. But soon my hatred began to fade away, mainly after this on task we went through during my days with my crew when I was younger. We we're fifteen, and we put these helmets on our heads. Then suddenly we were like in this universe that had the world like destroying. She risked her life and was the first person to die doing so. It felt so real that I forgot that it was fake, I looked for so many ways to get her back but all failed. Soon when my good friend almost brother Richard to me she was gone, I lost it. But soon it was my turn to be a true hero and give up my life for the world. After we woke up, I wanted to get up and kiss her. But, I was still Wallace West the creep who flirted with the chick with the birth defect. So as the time went I fell in love with this chick who I thought hated me. Well, New Years came and you guys know that if you kiss into the new years it good luck. So I took my chances and went for my friends and it worked. Soon, we would go on our first date, then go to college together. I'm still close to my old crew but nobody keeps me on my toes like Artemis Lian Crock does. My mom agrees. But yeah, anyway she has made sure I stayed on the right track, I quitted the crew first but soon after a near death momment she did too. Now we go to college and live with ZEUS! That's our pitbull. Sorry, I'm getting off topic but anyway yeah without my Arty I would be actually I'm not sure. So yeah this the end this awesome paper. _

"So do you like or looove me?" he cheered.

"Neither you idiot," I shot back.

Then there was a knock at the door

**By the end of this I was too excited so there will be more. PROMISE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Wally P.O.V.)**

Dude like seriously, why can't this day end!? We just got home and we have this smoking hot cheese pizza waiting to be destroyed. Mainly by me or Zeus but that's not the point. Arty just sat down after her mother butyl bandaged her burns and such. It was like hell, from Artemis constantly screaming to her mom smacking her every time she was too loud. She always told me she hated her mom finding her injured but I always that she was just you know paranoid; until this afternoon. So I notice Arty trying to get the door but I beat her to it. I open the door and see SPORTSMASTER! I mean her dad. He just walks right in.

"Sure, come in make yourself at home," I mumbled.

"Why are you still with this idiot?" He grumbled.

Arty ignored him, then sat down at the table. Sporty just watched us begin to eat; it was kind of creepy. Soon we both started to get annoyed.

"Dad what are you doing here?!" Arty yelled.

"So I can't see my youngest daughter and her idiot boyfriend? That hurts Artemis it really does."

"First Wally isn't an idiot. Second since when do you and Jade come here at the same time. And third I can smell your perfume Jade," Arty said with charge.

"YEAH! I'M NOT IDIOT!" I cheered.

Soon Jade appeared, and sat on our kitchen table. kind of creepy. We usually don't spend family time with her family expect her mom, because well that's all Artemis really has other than Jade sometimes. To be completely I don't understand her and Jade's relationship, like seriously they don't really talk but I know sometimes they write each other and have secret meetings. I guess since Lian is you know dead and stuff, maybe Jade needs somewhere to stay maybe or something. Bottom line is I don't know. But her dad hasn't come around ever since she kicked him in the damn head and gave me his mask. Which by the way I was meaning to return. I dash in our hall closet then I began digging through some old boxes, and throwing out the ones in my way. Until I felt three pair of eyes looking directly at me.

"Wally, what are you doing?" Artemis asked sounding highly confused.

"YEAH KIDIDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jade rawring with laughter.

"Well, actually I have to return something to you Dark Crock," I laughed.

Soon I found his old beat up mask, I pulled it out and raised it high.

"Remember when Artemis kicked this off your face and gave it me, well probably not because you were like goooone. So I'm here to return it."

I then passed it too him and Zeus came along then began chewing on it. I knew that dog was freaking awesome. Dark Crock looked at me real hard then raised his fist and was about two seconds from hitting when Arty came to my recuse. That's when Dark Crock stopped. Which I don't why? Shit, he use to hit her all the time even when she first joined the team. Dick head.

"Move Artemis!" Dark Crock yelled.

"Why? This is our home DAD I MEAN DICKHEAD! You can leave and take Jade with you!" Artemis said while opening the door and gesturing them out. I came around behind her, took the mask from Zeus and threw it outside.

"Yeah, take the trash with you!" I laughed.

Thats when Dark Crock hit me into next week. I flew like a bird high in the sky then came crashing down like I was shot. I fell into coffee table and crashed the glass vase I gave Arty last year in the pieces. Some shards were stuck into my arm. See why we don't hang out with her family! Their fucking crazy! Arty came running over to me in a panick and helped me up. I sat on the couch, she came to sit beside me. Soon she began digging through the trash to find our first aid kit. She kept looking and the longer she took the more pain I felt.

"Umm can one you help her?" I said turning around to find just Dark Crock.

"Why?" he roughly said.

"BECAUSE HE'S BLEEDING YOU ASS!" Artemis yelled from the floor.

Soon Zeus came with the first aid kit hanging from his mouth. When Artemis took it from his mouth it looked so wet like it dived in a pool of dog drool. She came sat down on couch took the tongs and began taking out every single shard that was in my arm.

"Ouch," I cried.

"Stop being a baby!" She laughed.

I noticed that her dad was finally gone. Soon I began to lean into her. I took my free arm and began brushing her long golden locks out of her face.

"What are you doing Wallace?" Arty laughed.

"Your hair covering your beautiful face, and I wanna see the scar behind your ear."

"Wow."

Soon she was finished, thank god; then we cleaned up the vase and table. We ate dinner, afterwards made sure every door and window was locked. I laid down waiting for Arty, I got up and saw her holding a note. Tears began to dance down her cheeks. She passed the note it read:

_Dear Artemis,_

_I'm terrible sorry for giving you the shit back at the little home for you ok. But I knew who it was the whole time I just wanted to see my little sister, it's been awhile you know. Dad being here was my fault I told him I was leaving the evil gig and he knew I would be here. That's why I left when your dumbass boy- I mean when Wally got injuried. Plus after Lian dying Red hasn't wanted me home he kicked me out, well threw me out. I have nowhere to go, I know you're probably thinking what about mom but personal hell no. So I'll crash on the couch help with money legally that is ok. I'm not begging you and dumba- I mean Wally but I'm asking as a small favor. By the way I never left and your stupid I mean your dog keeps licking me! Yuck!_

I pass it back to her and she balls it up. Then she throws it outside to burn that paper. But I don't understand, she asked to stay. So one was is Arty crying and two why is she so made. I follow her inside our room and block the door when she tries to push me back.

"Why are you so e-e-emotional?" I stuttered.

"She wants me to let her stay after all this shit, then after all that she still didn't say sorry," She mumbled.

"Oh, so what are you gonna do?"

"Not letting her stay here."

"GOOOD!" I cheered like a little schoolgirl.

"Now lets Zeus in and lets go to be ok?"

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This is what happen with Connor and Meagan after Artemis and Wally left the.**

**(Connor P.O.V.) **

There she was the love of my life. She is evil. She lied to the Team. But what really hurts is that she lied to me. If I could ripe her to shreds I would but after all this I just digest what has happened. Oh by the way we had babies that died which I don't even see how. Now she looks at me with those eyes. It is like I want to forgive her but I can't.

"Connor," she whispered.

She crept closer to me and I just back the hell away. I can't handle what she put me through again. First I thought she was cheating on me with Aqualad. Second we had you know physical contact and she got pregnant scariest thing of my life. Just think about it little mind reading super babies flying around. Ready to destroy every and anything in its path. She got up so damn fast I didn't know what to do, so I well I tackled her to the ground. I wish the to love doves took me with them. I'm around I might kill her. She made me so mad. GRRRR!

"Stay away from me," I mumble.

"I can't."

That's when i just lost control and grabbed her. I sdaw fear in her eyes, but I didnt care she lost any trust I every had for her. That's when I cracked her neck and yellow ooze just flew out.

**A/N Sorry I tried doing a Connor take on this and I got extremely bored. I might continue with Artemis and Wally.**


End file.
